Decodificando
by Hyuuga Mitha
Summary: Uma tarde de treino pode desgastar não somente o corpo, mas a mente também. HitsuHina


**Decodificando**

**Descrição: **Uma tarde de treino pode desgastar não somente, o corpo, mas a mente também.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach não me pertence... mas um dia... quem sabe.

**Fic de presente para a Beka! Parabééns! Continue sempre fã desse casal tanto quanto eu! x3**

**

* * *

**

_Como eu posso decidir o que é certo?  
Se você está o tempo todo na minha mente  
Não posso ganhar suas causas perdidas  
O tempo todo..._

**

* * *

**

A Sereitei sempre fora conhecida por ser um local silencioso, organizado e justo. Ao longo de toda a sua história, existira uma compreensão entre a vida e a morte inimagináveis. Um dia, como se quebrasse as regras, um único homem juntou aliados, brincou com todos ali como se fossem marionetes e a sereitei **ruiu**. Shinigamis morreram, enlouqueceram, lutaram até acabarem com suas energias ou pior, assistiam à morte daqueles que lhe eram mais queridos.

Uma jovem, calmamente, parecia quebrar todo o clima calmo daquele local, balançando sua espada freneticamente contra um inimigo imaginário, enquanto o sol banhava as terras em um tom alaranjado e quente. Logo escureceria, mas ela não se importava. Ficara meses parada, como uma casca vazia, apenas não tentando acreditar no vazio que preenchera seu coração.

Hinamori não era boba. Sabia a verdade crua e nua mais do que ninguém, porém seu coração custava a creditar. Não sabia nem mesmo por que continuava ali! Ainda estava presa naquele kimono negro, naquela zampakutou de fogo... Porém, suas lembranças acabariam matando-na de verdade, não precisaria de nenhum ferimento fatal novo para conseguir. Queria achar forças para conseguir superar tudo. Não era a única a sofrer.

Com os cabelos balançando de acordo com o vento, lançou uma grande bola de fogo, ao longe, como se pudesse queimar também, sua _frustração_. Ela avançava, rápida, queimando o ar com sua velocidade. Momo apenas observava, parada, até que seu poderoso ataque simplesmente desapareceu, virou **gelo** e quebrou-se em milhares de pedaços.

Virou-se e qual não foi a sua surpresa ao se deparar com _ele._

Aquele casaco branco, os cabelos de mesma cor, os olhos tão frios quanto o elemento de seus ataques... Momo pensou que iria cair com o susto, tremeu levemente, mas ainda sim permaneceu parada estática. Uma gota desceu lentamente por sua nuca, estava encrencada! Custara tanto para conseguir escapar de seu repouso e treinar... Ela precisava ser **forte**.

"Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que você ainda não tem permissão para sair da cama?"

Aqueles olhos verdes eram misteriosos. Momo sempre se perdia naquela cor tão bela, nunca conseguindo entender o que eles transmitiam. Hitsugaya não era frio com ela, não o seu tom de frieza normal. Sério, ele sempre seria, era a parte mais forte de sua personalidade. Ele apenas parecia criar mais vida enquanto estava por perto... Como quando eram pequenos, não sabiam das crueldades do mundo e viviam em uma pequena cabana com uma senhora em rukongai.

**

* * *

**

_A verdade está escondida em seus olhos  
Está na ponta da sua língua  
Fervendo no meu sangue  
Mas você acha que eu não consigo ver._

**

* * *

**

"M-mas, Shiro-chan..."

Ele fungou. Ela não se cansava de chamá-lo por aquele nome. Era como se toda a realidade não existisse em relação à ele. Como se ele continuasse a ser o menino que comia melancias e doce de feijão todas as tardes, depois de tirar um cochilo no telhado.

"É Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Ah.. certo. Hitsugaya-kun." - Ela corrigiu, erroneamente. Segurava sua zampakutou com ambas as mãos, com força. Olhava para os lados, procurando um meio de escapar. Se continuasse deitada todos os dias, iria enlouquecer!

Hitsugaya suspirou novamente. Não aguentava vê-la naquela situação, porém não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Para seu alívio, ela não estava mais tão pálida e magra como antes. O esforço era pouco, mas ela tentava se recuperar. Ele sempre cerrava os punhos quando a via e jurava que aquilo nunca iria se repetir. Pobre coitado se pensava que tudo era tão fácil. No fundo, ele realmente sentia vontade de continuar deitando-se sob o telhado da cabana e dormindo até não poder mais.

"Ah!" - Hinamori arregalou os olhos, levantando Tobiume rapidamente, quando sentiu a mesma se chocar contra a lâmina fria de Hyourinmaru.

Não deu tempo para que ela perguntasse, apenas começou a atacá-la continuamente, colocando um pouco de força nos ataques. Hinamori parecia muito melhor daquele jeito do que comendo doces em seu leito. Aquele olhar determinado! Ele sentia vontade de parar o tempo, apenas para ver aquela verdadeira determinação, pura e simples, todos os dias. Não havia pânico ou tristeza mesclados, mas sim um pouco de divertimento, ele sabia.

Momo não iria demonstrar cansaço na frente dele. Não quando ele parecia determinado enquanto a atacava. Só não sabia se era uma punição por estar treinando escondida ou apenas um auxílio momentâneo. Mas aquilo a fazia muito bem. O vento parecia soprar mais forte, o som das espadas sem nenhum grito horrorizado ao fundo, apenas aqueles olhos verdes como campo de visão... Ás vezes tão longe, outras tão perto que ela podia sentir um hálito frio contra seu rosto.

Com um giro, Hinamori se jogou contra o taichou, surpreendendo-o, soltando um leve riso. Seu rosto ficava cada vez mais corado devido à atividade e um sorriso parecia alargar em sua face. Tentou acertá-lo com um chute, sendo protamente bloqueado. O próprio Hitsugaya parecia começar a se divertir e encarar aquilo como um desafio!

"Quer apostar que eu consigo vencer?" - Momo perguntou, piscando um dos olhos.

"Duvido." - Toushirou respondeu, com um sorriso de canto, que quase fez a tenente parar de respirar.

**

* * *

**

_Tem uma coisa que vejo em você  
Que pode me matar  
Eu quero que isso seja verdade!_

**

* * *

**

Talvez ela estivesse ficando cansada demais depois de lutar por tanto tempo. Afinal, Hitsugaya era um taichou, um dos mais incríveis, podia dizer; e ainda muito belo... Momo piscou com o pensamento e por pouco não perdeu o cabo de sua espada. O que ela estava pensando? Era estranho! Com certeza não estava bem, afinal, sentir aquele prazer todo em observá-lo nos olhos, ou aquela misteriosa energia de estar treinando tão próxima à seu amigo de infância não era normal, certo? Ela simplesmente não conseguia enchergar.

Estava tão confusa que quando deu por si, estava com um dos braços torcidos delicadamente atrás das costas e era abraçada na cintura pelo braço do Toushirou que não a imobilizava. Tobiume caiu ao chão e ela fechou seus olhos, contendo um suspiro ao sentir uma respiração contra seu pescoço...

Ele inalava seu cheiro, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia seu calor. Hinamori era extremamente oposta à ele, como **gelo **e **fogo**. Ele parecia se queimar com toda a energia que ela esbanjava mas não se importava... Ele mesmo tratava de esfriá-la em muitos momentos, para logo depois vê-la sorrir e iluminar tudo novamente. Aproximou-se o bastante para ficar com uma parte do rosto colado ao da mesma, ambos fitando o pôr-do-sol.

"Já está bom por hoje?" - Ele perguntou, sentindo a pele da menina se arrepiar. - "Você não tem que se esforçar tanto."

Hinamori cerrou os olhos.

"Eu... _preciso_! Eu não vou ser fraca... nunca mais."

Ele entendia o que ela falava, _sobre_ o quê. Era um assunto que doía até mesmo nele, porém sabia que a decisão que ela havia tomado estava certa. Por mais que quisesse, seria pedir demais para que Hinamori se apoiasse nele, ou em alguma outra pessoa. Depois de tudo o que haviam enfrentado! Como haviam chego àquele ponto?

"Eu vou te seguir mesmo assim. Eu vou... vou estar sempre perto, para caso você cair." - Respondeu, virando-a para si, encostando ambos os narizes.

Nenhum dos dois demonstrava aquela empolgação momentânea de quando treinaram. Hinamori sentia-se tão aquecida daquele jeito... Hitsugaya parecia tão indiferente por fora, mesmo sendo tão decidido por dentro! Fechando seus olhos, despontou um sorriso fraco nos lábios, sentindo uma pequena lágrima rolar por sua face esquerda. Assentiu e continuou cabisbaixa, respirando fundo.

"Momo."

Aquele jeito que ele a chamava...! Levantou sua cabeça, ficando face-a-face com o garoto de cabelos brancos, sentindo logo em seguida algo sob seus lábios. Hitsugaya os pressionou com força contra os deles e depois se virou, segurando a mão da mesma. Hinamori pensou que iria explodir, suas bochechas esquentando cada vez mais. Talvez ela ficasse com febre naquela noite.

"Vamos?"

"U-uhum."

Deixou-se ser guiada até seu alojamento por Hitsugaya, sem conseguir ver seu rosto, pois ele andava mais à frente. Agradecia, pois assim ele não veria suas bochechas coradas, nem mesmo sua outra mão que teimava ficar sob seus lábios delicados. O que ela não imaginava era que, ele também estava com o rosto em chamas, enquanto mantinha uma feição emburrada, como se fosse um garoto.

E daquele jeito, os dois continuaram andando. De mãos dadas.

**Fim.**

* * *

**AE**EEEEE, CONSEGUI ESCREVER ESSA FIC! Em um dia, como assim! Deveria estar estudando, pois amanhã tenho prova, mas já passei a tarde me escabelando, então acho que não me ferro xD.

**Beka, essa fic é pra você, menina! Que venham muitos outros anos pela frente e que continuemos amigas! Faz bem menos que um anos que nos conhecemos, mas saiba que eu te adoro! Dou muitas risadas conversando com você! Uma fic alegrinha combinaria mais com você... Mas foi isso o qe acabou saindo, espero que gostem.**

Talvez o título tenha ficado meio oculto em meio à fic toda, mas não fugiu do contexto não, na minha opinião. Baseei na tradução da música _Decode_, do _Paramore_, e daí que veio o título e os trechos em itálico, como dá pra perceber. Sim, essa é a música que fizeram para o filme Crepúsculo, MAS EU ODEIO O FILME. Não venham me falar de Eduard Cullen nem afins.

**Enfim**, depois do belo vírus que meu computador pegou e apagou tudo, recuperei o ânimo para escrever.

Uma reviewzinha não faz mal, táá?

Kissus


End file.
